Destiny?
by Mione-Girl.x
Summary: What would happen if Hermione got the letter to hogwarts when she was 11 but never accepted? What is she doing now in the muggle world? drinking? smoking? fighting? are ron and hermione really destined for each other? Read to find out R&R RHr.. M later
1. Hermione Granger

Title:- Destined?

Author:- Mione-Girl.x

Summary:- What would happen if Hermione got the letter to hogwarts when she was 11 but never went ? Would Ron and Hermione be destined for each other ? Would Hermione be a bookworm ? find out what would happen if Hermione lived a muggle and Ron went to hogwarts.

Rating:- M

A/N:- okay so let me tell you hermione never went to hogwarts because she declined the letter, she never met ron and harry, and she is jus like any other teenager, but Hermione is loaded and lives near harrys aunt and uncles hehe :) R&R Hr/R

**Chapter 1 - Hermione Granger**

RING RING

Hermione granger opened up her new nokia phone, she looked at the called ID - Liz, She pressed the green button and pu the phone to her ear.

"Hey Liz"

"Hi Mione, Nearly ready?" Liz was Hermione's beat friend, she had long wavy blonde hair that she could do anything with, she had a pretty face with blue eyes, she wasn't clever but Hermione had known her since she was little.

"Yeah just need to do my hair,I hate it anyway what did you do last night ?"

"Awww Mione you missed the best night me and sarah went to Busbys you know the one near little winging ? anyway we met these lads and i got their phone numbers (giggle) anyway there where 3 of them, Danny, Chris and Stephen and they're really nice Mione Where setting us 3 up on a date with them i told Chris all about you but it was a great night what did you do ?" Hermione moved the phone to her right ear while she picked out an outfit from her wardrobe. She held up and short blue jean skirt and footless tights and a light green low cut top (A/N - trust me it does look nice if it doesn't sound like it) that showed most of her chest, she put the the outfit on he bed and lay next to it.

" Well I bored shitless you know, i can't believe my mum wouldn't let me watch TV or go out just 'cause of the that stupid dickhead of a headmaster we have Grrr"

"Well Mione do you really think you should have gotten into a fight with Emma Corkhill I mean she is a bitch and everything and she started but she cold of twated you, she is the hardest one in our year" Hermione sighed and sat up.

" Well trust me i think I did more damage than she did to me i mean fuck me did you see her face when i started fighting back (Laughs) anyway shes just a slag (laughs) "

"(laughs) Oh and you can talk (Laughs) yeah I just mean be more careful next time anyway i best get going i still need do my makeup, so i'll meet you at the park near Magnolia Crescent K ?"

" Yeah I'll see you then try and get in touch with sarch i tried before but couldn't get through"

"yeah okay I'll text you later okay bye hun"

"see you babe " Hermione closed her phone and put it onto her bedside table she walked up to her wardrobe to get her green dolly shoes to match.

Her bedroom was really big it had a kingsize bed on the left of the room and plasma TV with a built in DVD player opposite (in the space of the bed and Tv theres a door which leads to the bathroom(A/N - just so you know hehe)) , her windows was on the right of the room with a view of the whole of Surrey (on the side) it had a window seat with chocolate brown and cream cushions on, next to the bed was a bedside table with a cupboard on the side, on top of the table was an alarmclock and a lamp, the lamp had a chocolate brown shade and a cream stand. near the wardrobe was her CD player, it had 4 different places where you could put CDs and the speakers where slim and tall (A/N - they're about up to your chest if you stand next to them), next to the window was a dressing table with a stool tucked neatly underneath, it held makeup, straightners, hairspray, moose, clips, bobbles, hair accessories, hair extentions (straight and light (same colour as Hermiones hair)), nail varnish and accessories (necklaces and rings) all in a neat order the dressing table also had a mirror on it. (A/N - if you can try and imagine Hermiones room like that, hat would be great if not thats okay just imagine it how you would like to).

Hermione got changed into the outfit lay on her bed and walked over to her CD player she pressed the play button and walked over to her dressing table and sat down on the stool as 4 in the morning by gwen stefani started blsting out of the speakers,

_Waking up to find another day  
The moon got lost again last night_

Hermione started to sing along as she rned on her straightners and sectioned her hair in four pieces,

_But now the sun has finally had its say  
I guess I feel alright_

once the straightners where hot enough she clipped three of the four pieces to her head and strted straightening the forth piece, (she did this with each piece

_But it hurts when I think  
When I let it sink in_

_It's all over me  
I'm lying here in the dark  
I'm watching you sleep, it hurts a lot  
& all I know is  
You've got to give me everything  
Nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me_

once she'd finished straightening her hair she put a side parten into it and let it fall over her eyes, then she started her makeup.

_She did her makeup so it wasn't heavy but not too light she rubbed on some of her shiny pink lipgloss onto her lips to hide the cut that formed there and cleaned up her dressing table. _

_[CHORUS  
I give you everything that I am  
I'm handin' over everything that I've got  
Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don't ever wanna have to go & give you up  
Stay up till Four In The Morning & the tears are pouring  
& I want to make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time?  
Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right_

She walked up to her mirrored wardrobes and examined herself in the mirror, you could just make out the small bruise on her right cheek forming, she put her hair over it and went over to her bed, and started to make it.

she tidied up her room then went over to her dressing table, tucked the stool neatly back under it and grabbed a small silver bag, a long heart shaped necklace and her silver loop earings and moved over to her bedside table and crouched down to open the amall cupboard, she pulled out a packet of 20 cigs and slipped them into her bag, she also grabbed her lighter and keys (for her car and house) and walked back over to the mirror.

She pulled in her silver looped earings and put more lipgloss on and put that into her bag , turned off the CD player and walked out the door.

When she was downstairs she noticed her mum at the kitchen table.

"Hey sweetheart where you going?" Mrs Granger asked

"Just meeting Liz at the park near Magnolia Crescent, can i have some money please ?"

" yeah take £20 out of my purse"

"thanks mum" Afer grabbing her money, she said buy to her mum and walked out into the garage to get her car, she opened the drivers door of her convertable and sat inside, she started the engine and reversed back into the street to drive to the park to meet her friend Liz.

**A/N -**** okay so what do you think ? sorry about my spelling and just remember Hermione got the letter from Hogwarts but never accepted, also she's rich okay ... and she's not as smart now okay but please review and please please make it nice second fic people. Oh and i'll be updating everyweek so if you want add to story alert hehe thanks for reading **

**Love Mione-Girl.x **_(Samantha)_


	2. The Beach

Title:- Destined?

Author:- Mione-Girl.x

Story So Far:- Right We've Just Got Up The Bit Were Hermiones About To Meet Her Friend, Liz At The Park Near Mag

Rating:- M

Chapter:- 2

A/N:- Okay So Heres The Next Chapter and Its Fro Hermiones POV (Italics are Hermiones Thoughts) Thanks People :) x

**Chapter 2 - The Beach**

Hermione started to drive up the street of Magnolia Crescent, she parkerd up on the kerb and looked out of the passengers window to find her friend sitting on one of the swings with sarah and three lads _these must be the ones liz was talking about, _the first lad had brown hair, he was quite tall and muscular, his hair was spiked at the front and he was pushing Liz on the swing, he was wearing a black t-shirt and tight jeans which made his bum stand out a bit more. The second one had black hair also spiked up, he was also muscular but not as muscular as the other two he was standing behind Sarah and he was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a white vest top. The last lad caught Hermiones attention he was rather handsome he had messy light brown hair and he was tall and he was wearing a white vest top with a blue shirt over the top which was open with baggy jeans he was sat on the bridge away from the others smoking a cig.

Hermione stopped the engine and opened the door, she stepped outside and started to walk over to her friends, she pressed the button on her keys to lock it just as she heard Liz shout,

"Hey Mione" Liz jumped off the swing and started running toward her, she was wearing her skinny jeans with a long, tight, dark blue top with her dark blue dolly shoes.

"Hey" She linked arms with Liz and started to walk up to Sarah and the lads.

Sarah was a bit dumb at times Hermione and Liz just called them her blonde moments as she was blonde but other than that she was sweet, Sarah always cared for animals (she was a vegitarian) and didn't smoke, she drinks once in a while but only alcopops (WKD), she was weird at times but she was the sensible one, she was quite fashionable despite her weirdness and right now was wearing her yellow long top that came just below her hips and her skinny jeans with her yellow and white polkadot dolly shoes, she had her yellow and white ribbon in her long curly hair and was wearing light makeup.

Hermione walked up to the swing with Liz and leaned against the pole.

"Right Mione, this is Stephen." Liz answered pointing to the one that was pushing Liz on the swing. "Thats Danny" pointing to the one standing behind Sarah. " And he's Chris" Hermione looked at the direction Liz was pointing at and saw the lad that was sat on the bridge smoking was putting it out on the floor and making his way over. Sarah had just realised Hermiones presance and looked up from her nails and waved and said,

"Oh hey Mione I didn't see you there " she paused and looked over towards Hermiones new car " Wow is that your new car"

"Yeah My dad got it for me last week but i havn't been able to drive it have I" Hermione rolled her eyes as Liz said

"Well thats what you deserve for getting into fights with people like Emma Corkhill" She laughed, she opened her mouth to speak but Chris interupted,

"Emma Corkhill ? isn't she ment to be the hardest one in Magnolia Crescent" Hermione nodded "Hey Danny ?" Danny looked up from Sarah and said,

"What?"

"isn't Emma Corkhill ment bein with that bully, Dudley Dursley?"

"Yeah but I heard they split up after she got twatted by some girl whos ment be twice as small as her" Hermione rolled her eyes as Chris started laughing, _obviously he wasn't listening to the conversation_, She laughed and Chris said,

"what damage did she do to you then i can't see anything"

"Well not much she bust my lip and i've got a brise on my right cheek" Hermione moived her hair out of her face to show Chris the bruise,

"I bet she got more damage then eh..?" Hermione put her hair back over the bruise,

"Yeah just a bit... I've hurt me knuckles though" she lauged as she shown Chris her cut knuckles

"Ooo they look sore" She shaked her head and opened her mouth to speak but Sarah interupted,

" Er Mione, are you going to take us for a ride in your car then ?"

"yeah okay but its going to be a squash in the back"

"Its okay we'll manage"

Liz stood up from her postion on the swing and wrapped her left arm around Stephen's waist while he put his right arm over her shoulder. She said,

"I wanna go in the back with Stephen, so its up to you three.." she waved her thin finger round at Sarah, Chris and Danny " who sits in the passenger seat"

"why doesn't Chris sit in the passenger seat so i can sit next to Danny?" Sarah wiggled her eyebrows at Danny and Chris replied,

"Well, its Miones car so if you don't mind ?" he looked back a Hermione

" Sure" She said, all six of them got into the car once Hermione unlocked it, Hermione turned around to everyone in the back and said, " where are we going first?"

" TO THE BEACH" Liz and Sarah shouted at the same time and started laughing, Hermione turned on some music and started the engine.

Once at the beach everyone got out and ran near the sea, after Hermione locked the car, her and Chris walked slowly towards the others and started to talk,

"want one?" she held out her packet of cigs and he took one, then she grabbed her self one and lit it up, she then lit Chris' and took a puff of hers.

"Thanks" He took a puff of his, inhaled the smoke and breathed out letting some of the smoke out,

"No Problem" she took a second puff of hers,

"Want to go for a walk?"

"yeah sure"

"So why did you have a fight with Emma Corkhill?" They started to walk slowly down he beach in the oppisite direction of the others,

"Well, she said i was jealous, and i told her that i wasn't, and she slapped me, not very hard but -"

"Why did she slap you?" He raised his eyebrows and stopped walking

"because apparently i was gibving her cheek" his eyebrows went up further and she started laughing " but that wasn't the best part, you should of seen her face when i punched her it was classic" she paused and laughed harder as he laughed as well, and thats how it started" their laughter calmed down and then he touched her arm,

"so what did you do to her?" she laughed but when it calmed down she replied,

"well last time i saw her she had blood coming down her nose, a bust lip and a black eye" He laghed and stared to get closer to her, she looked up and smiled at him, he took hold of her hand and leaned in, Hermione closed her eyes and kissed him back, her arms started to move uo toward his neck untill her hands locked with his hair whie his hand went to her waist and pulled her closer to him.

He pulled away after a few minutes and they looked at each other and smiled, he let go of her waist as she moved her hands down his chest, he held out is hand and she accepted gratefully, their hands intwined with each other and they wlaked over to the others. _This is going to be a great night _ she thought with a wicked gleam in her eyes, she looked up at him and smiled.

**A/N -** Heyy so what do you think? I personally thought this one was better but I want your opinion. Review Please x I'll update as soon as i can Thanks people x

WEASLEYL0VER -_ There the second chapter :) third will be soon :D x_

Love Mione-Girl.x _(Samantha) _

_xx_


	3. The Bedroom

Title:- Destined?

Author:- Mione-Girl.x

Story So Far:- Hermiones met Chris, and they kissed now Hermione has somethink else up her sleeve ;) x

Rating:- M

Chapter:- 2

A/N:- Third and last chapter from Hermione POV... for now (hehe) anyway hope you like it x thanks again people :) x

**Chapter 3 - The Bedroom**

After Hermione dropped off her friends (Liz,Stephen,Sarah and Danny) Chris and Hermione where left alone, she drove round to her quiet street untill she got to her house, number 42, she started to drive up the drive and stopped the engine.

"Want to go inside ?" she asked chris as she undone her seatbelt,

"Yeah " they walked up to the front door, Hermione grabbed her key and started to put it in the keyhole she twisted it and stepped inside she held the door open for Chris and closed it shut behind them.

"arn't your parents in ?" he was looking round her house when he stared at her deeply she could see lust in his eyes,

"Nope its just you and me" she licked her lips and walked into he kitchen she walked over to the fridge and pulled out to cans of carling , she passed one to Chris and sat down on the counter, he walked up to her and stood directly in front of her,

"what time will they be back ?" he opened his can and stook a sip while Hermione sat there and watched him, she looked at her watch, 4.30,

"in about 2 hours why what a we going to do? " she licked her lips and stared at him, he put his can on the counter beside her and leaned towards her, she kissed him back with passion and wrapped her arms around his neck, he placed one of his hands on the counter and the other on her hip. He moved down to her neck and bit gently into the skin, she moaned and leaned toward his ear and whispered.

"wanna take this upstairs ?" he looked up at her and moved out from between her legs, she jumped off the counter and walked in font of him swinging her hips as she went, once in the bedroom she closed and locked the draw while he looked around her bedroom,

" nice room ... er ... do you have any...you know?" she pointed to the cupboard near her bed

"yeah in there" he walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a condom she walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders and turned him round to face her, he kissed her again and led her towards the bed, she lay down and he cimbed on top of her and kissed her neck, she pulled off her top to reveal her D cup breasts covered in a black satin bra, he kissed her and placed a hand on her right breast, she started to pull off the blue opened top and lay it on the floor next to hers next she pulled off the white vest top he was wearing, she pulled away to look at him, her eyebrows lifted as she stared at his four pack, he leaned in towards her ear, nibbled on it and whispered,

"Like what you see?" she moaned when he kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear, he ran a hand up her thigh and started to pull off her footless tights along woth a black thong, he started to kiss down toward her navel, he came back up when she moaned and started to kiss her again on the lips, her hands traveled down to his jeans, she started to unbutton and unzip his jeans and he kicked them off, their lips still connect, he slid her jean skirt down her legs and she kicked that off, he unhooked her bra and through that across the room with the rest of the clothes, she pushed him off her so he lay on his back on the bed and she stradeled him, feeling his erection from benethe his blue boxers, she moved her hips on top of it to tease him he moaned and she kissed him quickly on the lips and then moved down, kissing parts of his body as she went, to his erection she pulled off his boxers and ripped open the condom wrapper, she put it on him then lowered her head and wrapped her mouth around his big cock and started sucking while humming, she could hear his moans, she played with his balls while doing this, she lifed her head and stared at his eyes, they where closed, always a good sign and she smiled, when he opened the she was on top of him, he pushed her so he was on top and kissed her while teasing his fingers near her clit, then he pshed his fingers in, one at first, then two, three, four, and then his whole fist she moaned loadly and bit her lip he smiled and pulled his fist from inside her, he postioned his cock in between her thighs and pushed in, he kissed her and pushed in and out, faster and harder both moaned each others name, Hermione dug her nails into him and screamed his name, untill they both climaxed he pulled out of her and lay down next to her both sweating and breathing hard,

" Fuck" he panted "best sex i've had" she smiled and got under the covers and lay next to him, he followed her action and wrapped his arms around her, she leaned in to his chest and closed her eyes and whispered,

"same here" he smiled and kissed her forehead and closed his eyes

"what time is it?" she opened her eyes and looked at the clock she sat up instantly

"shit," she through her legs over the bed and got her underwear off the floor and started putting it on

"why whats the matter? " he sat up and looked at her

"my mum and dads going to be home in 10 minutes, here..." she through his clothes at him and ran round the room putting hers on, she fixed her hair into a high pony and checked her makeup then grabbed her bag and keys, and walked over to the door and unlocking it

" what are you doing,?" he looked at her as he fastened his jeans and pulled his vest top over his head

"Taking you home, unless you wanna go out somewhere?"

" yeah how about we go to the pub near privet drive?" he walked over to her and she looked up at him

" sure but we have to get you out of here before my dad sees you so come on, just grab your shoes and hurry up" she looked around the room, and her eyes fixed on the used condom on the floor she ran over and picked it up along withe wrapper, she laughed and looked at him

"You could at least help me, make it look like we haven't been up here shagging for an hour and a half?" he laughed and took it off her, they both walked out of the door and down the stairs, got in the car and drove to he pub near privet drive.

**A/N -** I know its quite short but i just want to get to Ron but i needed to show you what Hermione does when she sees a lad she like lol ;) and have you noticed the street names Mmm... Lol x Hope you like it :) x

WEASLEYL0VER -_ Rons POV in the next chapter and please update your story :) hehe x _

Skatergirl055 - Hope you enjoyed this chapter x 

Love Mione-Girl.x _(Samantha) _

_xx_


	4. Ronald Weasley

Title:- Destined?

Author:- Mione-Girl.x

Story So Far:- Hermione and Chris have just had sex and are going to a club near privite drive... ring any bells? lol...

Rating:- M

Chapter:- 4

A/N:- Heyy x Heres Chapter 4 x Just so you know this is Rons POV and its starts like where Hermione's started you know lol x anyways hope you enjoy it x also Ron is Fit ;) lol x

**Chapter 4 - Ronald Weasley**

Ronald Weasley stood from his position at the kitchen table, and went up the crooked stairs of the Burrow, he walked into his room and walked over to the trunk that lay on the bed and started packing.

His room was medium size and was painted a bright orange, (this didn't go too well with his hair) he had two beds in the room one on the right side of the bed which had an orange quilt owith people on broom sticks smiling and waving as they flew across to the other side of the quilt it had the name in bold,red letters _The Chudley Cannons_ on the other bed lay the same quilt but lying on the bed was a trunk with clothes piled in.

On the wall there was poster of people in small boxes they were all smiling and waving as well each had a name under neath them and right in the middle was the words _Cannons_, another poster was on the ceiling this was a picture of a man with a fierce face, he had brown hair, he was holding a golden ball with tiny wing,_The Golden Snitch_, in the right corner there was an autograph and along the bottom was his name in big, bold letters which seemed to be fluttering like a flag, his name was Victor Krum.

On the bedside table next to the bed on the right (his bed) was a picture of himself and a boy and a girl, the girl was standing in the middle of the two boys and was smiling, the boy was well built and had round glasses perched on the bridge of his nose his hair was black and messy and you could just make out a tiny scare in the middle of his forehead. this was Rons best friend Harry Potter also known as the boy who lived. The Girl was tall she had red hair as well, it was long and came all the way down to her hips, she had a pretty face and was smiling brightly at the camera, This was Rons sister Ginny Weasley, the one whos going ot with his best friend.

Once he'd finish packing he went over to his bed and stat on it he picked up the note on it and read it again...

_Ron,_

_I can't believe we've finished school how unbelievable is that, well im just upset that Ginny has another year. Anyways make sure you and Ginny are at my aunt and uncles by 1 because i'm so bored. oh yeah guess what happened the other week, Dudley split p with his girlfriend, Emma, for getting twatted by a girl twice as small, i couldn't stop laughing, you should of seen her she had blood all over face she was a right state anyway i'll cya at 1 so i'll tell you then, don't be late okay? _

_Bye_

_Harry _

The letter had been short but explained everything, Ron looked at the magic clock on his table which read, 12.07, He grabbed his trunk and headed downstairs but just as he got on the last step a glance of red hair approched in front of him.

" Hey Ron, are you ready?"

"Bloody hell Gin, let me get down the stairs first"

" sorry" she stepped out the way to let her brother get past. " I just wanted to be a bit early you know i haven't seen Harry in over a week"

" yeah i know you tell me everyday" Ron walked into the living room and placed his trunk next to ginny's near the fireplace.

" how are we getting there? I can't apparate" Ginny leaned on the doorframe and watched her brother intently.

"sidealong apparation" he said as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

"oh yeah" Ginny walked up to him and gave him the sad eyes " are we going now then?" Ron looked at her and sighed

"Fine" He grabbed hold of his trunk and grabbed Ginnys arm " Ginny grab your trunk" She grabbed onto it and both apparated to Harrys aunts and uncles. They arrived with a pop in Harrys room, when they looked they saw Harry falling off his bed, wand in hand, with a loud thud. Ginny ran up to him and helped him up, she wrapped her arms arround him and kissed him lightly on the lips, she hgged him tightly while whispering" I missed you" in his ear.

"Hey Gin I missed you to, i thought youn where coming at 1 not..." he glance at his clock "12.30" He laughed, Ron opened his mouth to speak when...

"HARRY POTTER !"

**A/N -** Okay that was a very short chapter lol anyways i won't be updating untill next week because i'm going to away :) and I'M GOING WATCHING HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX !! hehe :D x

Thanks to WEASLEYLOVER (Alica) for her support :D Thankyou x

Love Mione-Girl.x (Samantha) x

xx


	5. The Dursleys

Title:- Destined?

Author:- Mione-Girl.x

Story So Far:- Ron and Ginny have arrived at the burrow and Harry has been shouted down stairs by uncle vernon

Rating:- M

Chapter:- 5

A/N:- Heyy x Sorry for the delay but i had a huge writers block but now thanks to your ideas this chapters up :) hope you enjoy it :D x

**Chapter 5 - The Dursleys**

"HARRY POTTER !" Harry groaned as he walked towards the door he put his hand on the door handle then stopped, he turned around to look at the two weasleys in his bedroom,

"Come on.." he said, he then turned and resumed down the stairs,

"Bloody Hell i can tell what Tonks ment about these muggles being soooo clean" Ginny laughed at Rons statement but stopped when they came to the bottem of the stairs, a fat, blonde haired boy who looked around Rons and Harry's age was staring up at her smiling, she turned her head towards Ron, he had a look of envy on his face, they continued to walk down the stairs with Harry until they go to the sitting room, the pig faced boy followed behind Ginny who stayed very close to her brother. The Trio walked into the sitting room to face a very red faced Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley, who turned to look a Harry, not noticing the two red-haired Weasleys behind him,

"What the bleeding hell is gong on up..." he trailed off and looked at Ron and Ginny "and who are you ?" Harry turned and looked at them, Ron stood with his ears burning , which was usually a sign of when he was either embarrased or angry. Ginny however stood infront of Ron and kept looking behind him at Harrys blonde-haired cousin, Dudley Dursley.

"Their my friends, me and Ron have just finished school and at the end of the summer I'm going to live in my godfathers house, which he inherited to me" He looked at his uncle again who just snorted and looked at his wife who nodded her head, as if to say 'yes they can stay' he turned to look back at Harry.

"Friends? anyway whos the girl?" at this statement Dudley walked over to his parents and sat on the couch next to the fireplace, he semed very interested in Ginny.

"She's my girlfriend and Rons sister" this time it was Dudleys turn to laugh,

"YOUR girlfriend, she too hot to be YOUR girlfriend" he stood up and walked towards the door he winked at Ginny as he went past and lent on the door frame, Rons face was burning, his hands turned into a fist, Ginny put a hand on his arm to calm him down, he unclenched his fist just when Harry replied,

"At least MY girlfriend didn't get twatted by a girl twice as small as her" Harry smiled as the colour in Dudleys face drained, as he went to open his mouth Uncle Vernon spoked again,

"Okay okay they can stay but ONLY and I mean ONLY for the summer then there out, you to.." He pointed at Harry "Now go pstairs or go out" Harry, Ron and Ginny walked out but as they go onto the stairs Ginny got pulled back by Dudley, Ron and Harry stopped,

"How about you ditch Potter and come out with me?" Ginny smiled at him and held a hand up to Ron and harry, as if to say 'hang on let me have my fun' she lent into him and said in his ear and whispered,

"I wouldn' go out with you if you last man on this planet" she smiled a him again and walked off but Dudley caughted her arm and slamed her back into the wall, Harry and ron both ran down he stairs,

"Listen your going to go ot with me tonight" Dudley had one arm on the wall and the other to pin her up against the wall, Ginny grabbed hold of the arm pinned up against him and pulled it behind his back, he whimpered

"You listen to me Dudley, i'm going to give you some advice okay? don't threaten a girl with six older brothers okay?" Ginny let go of him and he fell to the ground, she stepped over him and carried on up the stairs when she got to Harrys room, she turned and saw Ron and Harry's amused look, Harry opened his mouth to speak but Ron interupted,

"where the hell did you learn that?"

Ginny wen and sat on Harrys bed and said " From Bill" she smiled and picked up one of the books off the floor and began reading it.

A couple of hours later Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess (which Ron hd brought with him) and Ginny was up to chapter 16 in Quidditch through the ages, (A/n sorry i don't know if there is a chapter 16 in it but if anyone knows tell me and i'll put it right :) thank you) she put the book down on Harry's bedside table and looked at the clock beside it... 15:30 she stretched and put her legs over the side of the bed, unaware Harry was watching her, she opened her mouth just when Ron shouted...

"CHECKMATE" the board reset, Harry stood and walked over to Ginny and laughed and said,

"Well it was highly unlikely that I was going to win was is?" He kissed Ginny lightly on the lips, "What were you going to say?"

"Can we go somewhere?" she had on a dazed look while speaking, Ron turned to look at her and said,

"what time is it?" he lent on the wall and stared at Ginny

"Half 3" she lent her head on Harry shoulder,

Harry looked at Ginny and kissed her on the head "we could go to the beach?" Ginny sat up and giggled and looked at Harry,

"yeah i love the beach, dad took us once laughs please please please can we go?" Ron sighed and looked at Harry,

"I'm up for it are you?" Harry looked at Giiny then back to Ron,

"yeah come on then..." Ginny jumped up and hugged Ron and Kissed Harry then ran downstairs later followed by Ron and Harry they walked through the door and in the direction of he beach.

**A/N -** Sorry about the delay people, it was a short chapter but it was kind of my favourite :) anyway hope you like it x and just so you know deathly hallows didn't happen well all the people in deathly hallows who dies didn't :) Thank you for all the ideas.

WEASLEYLOVER - Heyy x thanks for all your help and i will be updating very soon :)

dakato izumi - Heyy x thanks for the ideas x


	6. The Brown Eyed Girl

Title:- Destined?

Author:- Mione-Girl.x

Story So Far:- Dudley tried it on with Ginny but was obviously was turned down and now the trio are heading for the beach :)

Rating:- M

Chapter:- 5

A/N:- Heyy x heres the next chapter :) i really hope you like it :D

**Chapter 6 - The Brown Eyed Girl**

Harry and Ron had to run to catch up to Ginny, after Harry explained they were going to travel on the bus they headed off in the opposite direction towards the end of Privite Drive near a club named 'Intoxicated'.

Whilst waiting for the bus to arrive a covertable drove passed, Ginny stared intently at it, it was driving very fast with load music on and every person was laughing, there were 6 people sat in the car (4 squashed in the back but looked like they were having a good time) 3 of each sex.

"It looks like their heading or the each aswell?" Ginny sighed still looking at the car with admiration, she followed it unill she couldn't see it anymore then she turned to face Harry, she sighed again and said in a bored tone, "can't we just walk?"

"Not unless you want to get your shoes wrecked" at this Ron turned his back on the poster he was reading and gave his best friend a confused look, Harry winked at Ron which said, i'm-only-messing-with-her-head-so-she'll-wait-abit-longer, Ron nodded knowingly while Ginny was stairing at her flipflops her mum bought her for her birthday, Ron turned back to face the posters on the club and began to read them with his hands in his pockets, "anyway..." Harry continued "the beach is abot three miles from here so unless you don't want yor feet acheing, i suggest you wait..." Ginny held up her and and said

"but-" she was cut short however by Harry,

"AND i'm not carrying you" she sighed again and went back to watching the cars go by while waiting for the bus, after a few minutes she couldn't take it any longer,

"when is the bus going to be here, I want to go to the beach" Harry looked up the road to see any signs of a bus, in the last 10 minutes of waiting 3 buses had gone by none the one they needed, he looked up and down the sreet again before he saw a single decker bus heading their way, he scrunched up his eyes to see the number on the bus, 55A the bus was FINALLY here he turned back to face Ginny ad answered her question,

"Now"Ginny looked over his shoulder and saw the red single decker bus drawing nearer, Ginny looked at it with a gleam in her eyes, she looked like a five year old who just got told they could have ice cream for breakfast, she clapped her hands together when she saw the bus near them and Harry stuck out his arms to signal the bus to stop, Ron turned when the bus parked up and waited for the doors to open, the trio climbed onto the bus,"three adults to the beach please" He put his hand in his pocket to pull out the money,

"five pounds fifty please" Harry gave the bus driver a five pound note and a fifty pence coin, he muttered a thanks grabbed the tickets and went to the back of the bus followed by the two red heads.

The Bus was littered and full of Graffiti, it smelt of an eldrely hospital and was nearly empty except for the trio and an elderly man sitting at the front of the bus, they sat down and Ron put his feet up on the chair in front of him,

"I was reading them posters on that club..." he paused "looks like they're having a Karaoke tonight at seven and i thought we could go it looks fun" Harry was unsure at first and looked at Ginny, she was shaking her head so fast he thought it would fall off he turned back to Ron smiled weakly at him and nodded, Ron smiled back and went back to looking out the window, Harry put his arm around Ginny she kissed him gently on the lips and put her head on his shoulder, the rest of the journey was silent.

Fifteen minutes later they hopped off the bus onto the path, which had bits of coloured sand on it, they looked toward the beach and saw nice beige coloured sand and a little off the distance you could see the clear blue sea, on their left was a few rocks and caves and to the right was some public toilets and changing rooms, on the main part of the beach was loads of people, some on sunbeds (deckchairs) some just lying on beach towels trying to catch the sun, there was loads of little children playing in the sea some on seabeds (lilos, don't know if thats how you spell it :D) near the edge of the rocks and caves was a mini bar with a sign hanging on the front saying 'Bennies',

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him off towards the sea, Harry gestured for ron to join them but the tall red headed boy decided against it, instead he walked over to the mini bar and looked at the beverage list..._'right alchol first them letssee what these muggles drink then...martini,malabu,vodka,stella,carling...fosters...don't they just have fcking firewhiskey...'_ He moved his eyes over to the soft drinks list and read _'coke, lemonade,tango,dr pepper... think i'll just go with a coke since i've acctually tasted it' _he sighed and ordered the cold beverage he handed his money over to the bar tender, opened his can and drank some before walking over to the rocks and caves.

He was walking for ten minutes when he heard something like a giggle he turned and saw a girl with long straight her she was wearing short blue jean skirt and footless tights and a light green low cut top and green shoes she was snogging a tall, muscular man who looked about his and Harry's age, the girl stopped kissing the boy and turned her head to face ron she smiled at him and he smiled back looking at her chocolate brown eyes then she turned to the man as he grabbed hold of her hand and carryed on walking down the beach, and Ron, he turned and walked in the opposite direction he couldn't help but think he knew the girl somewhere, _'well...she is beautiful_'.

At six o'clock, Ron found himself sitting on a rock near the minibar or 'Bennies' with about 4 pieces of paper on it each with a diferent girls phone number, he was still daydreaming about the brown eyed girl as he liked to call her when he heard Harry and Ginny callinghis name he turned and looked behing him to infact see Harry and Ginny sitting at the minibar, Ginny was waving her arms enthusiasicly and Harry looked exhausted, he stood up and walked over to them and slumped down on the stool next to Ginny who was now slurping through at her milkshake, she looked at him,

" Hey, What have you been up to all day?" She said with a guilty look on her face,

"Just walking around"

"we're really sorry about leaving you mate -" Harry replied with a guilty tone in his voice

"Oh no... don't be I had fun... i got 4 girls numbers which means i'm over lavender but i just have a couple of problems..."

"what are they?" Harry said, while Ginny was smiling at her brother,

"Well one... i don't have a fellyfone thing and two...i live in the wizarding world" he said the las part as a whisper but chuckled along with Hary and Ginny

"anyway what are we doing now?" Ron said after calming down a bit,

"Well..." Ginny started "we're going to go back to Harrys uncles and star getting ready for the club that you wanted go"

"sounds like a plan...i'm ready to get pissed" he laughed and stood up, they all walked together to the bus stop, Ginny ranting on about what her and Harry did in the last few hours, but ron coul'dn't help but think of the brown eyed girl, he felt like he knew her _'maybe from another life_' he laughed in his head and pulled himself back into reality to listen to Ginny talk about... God knows what.

hey waited at the bus stop fifteen minutes before the bus arrived and another fifteen to get home, they got off at the bus sop near the club they were going to go tonight and stared to walk before Harry turned unexpectaly into a shop, Ginny gave him a quizzical look,

"Uncle Vernon wanted me to get some milk on the way back" He walked over to the nearest fride and pulled out a four pint of organic milk, the trio walked up to the counter and heard a girl the same age as them arguing with the shopkeeper,

"Do I not look 16 to you?"

"Yes.. but i still need to see ID" the girl sighed and reached into her bag and pulled out her drivers licence and shoved it into his face which showed proof she was infact 17, the shopkeeper turned and picked up a packet of twenty cigarets and a red lighter he put them down on the counter and turned to the till.

"three pounds sixty please" she reached ino her bag once more and handed him the money, she picked up her cigarettes and lighter and urned around putting them in her bag, unfortually she banged into Ron and dropped her bag and the contents of it all over the floor, she bent down to pick it up while saying,

"i'm so so sorry, should of watched where i was going sorry-" she stopped as she saw Ron was helping her and as he looked up he saw her 'the brown eyed girl' except she looked different her hair was straight but with a few loose curls in, she was wearing a black strapless dress which was V nexck and showed a lot of clevage and stopped just above the knee and black high heels to match she smiled flirtatiously at him and stood up, he followed her actions and handed her bag back while she mutter a 'sorry it was my fault' he looked at her while he handed her bag back to her,

"it's okay, here you go" he gave her a lopsided grin and she smiled she grabbed her bag muttered a 'thanks' and walked off still smiling, Ron watched her leave her shop, he licked his lips and turned back to Harry who had just been served, he turned around grabbing hold of Ginnys hand with his free hand and sighed,

"come on then... lets go get ready" and they walked out of the shop, Ron just saw 'the brown eyed girl' enter the club intoxicated, he smiled and thought _'looks like i'm going to be having fun tonight'_

**A/N -** **Heyy x I really enjoyed wriing this chapter i hope you enjoyed reading it :) please review :D Love you xx**

WEASLEYLOVER - Thanks for your help ad support, i hope you like it :) xx

**Mione-Girl.x**_**(Samantha)**_


	7. The Shop

Title:- Destined?

Author:- Mione-Girl.x

Story So Far:- Ron and Hermione met in the shop when Harry had to get some milk for his Uncle Vernon, now they're going getting ready for a club called intoxicated.

Rating:- M

Chapter:- 7

A/N:- Hey x Okay I know its been a long time but I couldn't think of how to put this chapter into words so I'm so sorry anyway as an apology I should be updating two chapters, 7 and 8 this should be happening soon :D hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 7 – The Shop**

Hermione walked down the path towards her car, hand in hand with Chris, she pressed the little button on her car keys which unlocked the doors of her car, and carried on walking, she pulled her hand out of Chris' grasp and walked to the drivers seat, putting her hand on the handle of the car and pulling it towards herself she realised something and gasped…

"What?" said Chris when he realised she wasn't inside the car yet.

"I need to get changed" he looked her up and down and shook his head,

"Why? You look fine" he replied a confused look glued onto his face,

"I can't go wearing THIS!" she turned her back on him and stared at the house, she then glance back up to him and biting her lip and putting on her best puppy-dog-pout which always said '_please I won't be long' _

"Go on then – but I mean it 'Mione don't be long" Hermione squealed and set off back towards the house.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione came strolling back toward the car wearing a black V neck, strapless dress (which showed most of her cleavage) along with black high heels with diamonds around the front, her hair was down and straight with a few curls here and there and in her hand she was carrying a small black hand bag, which also had diamond along the front and a red and black makeup bag with 'RIMMEL' on the front.

"What took you so long?" Chris said when he saw her near the car.

"Move up, your driving while I do my makeup" she held up her makeup bag as proof and he moved over, as she sat down in the passengers side she passed Chris the keys and pulled down the front mirror, she pulled out her mobile from the black handbag while Chris started the engine,

"What are you doing now ?" Chris said exasperatedly,

"Phoning Liz and the others and asking them to meet up with us at the club" she gave him a sweet smile while putting the phone to her ear. As Chris pulled out the drive Liz answered her phone, "Alright bitch…What's up with you? Sound like you've been running a marathon…haha…anyway me and Chris were wondering…" she turned her head towards the driver and smiled at him while he shook his head, he gave a chuckle and Hermione turned back to face the front, "if you fancied going to the club tonight?... intoxicated yeah…the one near private drive…great oh and invite Sarah and Danny because I'm guessing your already with Ste…haha… anyway I'll see you there in about 10 or 20 minutes 'cause I need to stop at the shop…okay babe…tra" she flipped her phone back down and carried on with her makeup starting with her mascara.

About 5 minutes later, they pulled up on the side near the shop, Hermione got out of the car and shut the door, she leant over to Chris,

"I'll drive now babe" she gave him a quick peck on the lips and headed for the shop.

She walked up to the counter and pulled out her purse in the process.

"Yes may I help you?" said the shopkeeper, he had greying hair with black strips in and green eyes, he was wearing a white shirt underneath a green jumper and black trousers, on the jumper was a nametag with said the name 'Bernard' on it.

"Yes may I have a packet of Lambert and butler and a lighter please" she said looking down to fetch the money.

"Do you have any ID?" Bernard said,

"ID?" she repeated, looking confused.

"Yes Miss ID"

"I've never been asked for ID before…" she said as she heard the tune from the wind chime above the door of the shop, '_great, just the right time for someone to come in while I'm arguing again'_ she thought sarcastically "Do I not look 16 to you?" she said

"Yes… but we still must ask for some sort of identification" he replied while pointing to a sign on the notice board behind him which said:-_Under 18, don't be insulted if we ask you for ID _Hermione sighed and looked inside her bag for her drivers licence, she pulled it out and shoved it into the shopkeepers face. Bernard turned around and pulled off a packet of cigarettes and a lighter, he scanned them while she waited for the price, "Three pounds sixty please" she handed over the cash and picked up the items she purchased, she began to put them into her bag when…

BANG

She bumped into someone spilling the contents of her bag everywhere, she bent down to pick them up saying "I'm so sorry, should have been watching where I was going sorry-" she looked up to find that the person she had bumped into was helping her pick up all her stuff, a boy about her age with vibrant red hair, freckles surrounding his nose, he was very built, _'properly an athlete' _ she thought, he was very handsome but what caught her the most was his eyes, his beautiful deep blue sea eyes, it made her fears just wash away.

They both stood up at the same time, she gave him a flirtatious smile, while he gave her a lopsided grin which made her knees go weak. He handed her, her bag back along with all the contents of it while she muttered "sorry that was my fault"

"It's Okay…here you go" she grabbed her bag, muttered a 'thanks' and walked off smiling, leaving him standing there.

When she got back to the car, she noticed that Chris was back in the passengers side again, she walked around and sat in the drivers seat, still smiling she took the keys of Chris and started the engine again.

"What are you smiling at?" Chris said with a smile on his face also.

"Nothing…Lets go and get pissed" she said while putting her foot down on the clutch,

"That sounds good" Chris said looking out the window, Hermione sped off in the direction of the club, intoxicated, they realised the others where there too, Liz, Stephen, Sarah and Danny,

"What took you ?"

**A/N –** So there you have it chapter 7, I'll probably be doing the next chapter tomorrow because I'm too tired now so that will be done, I think I owe that to you anyway what did you think good ? bad? Tell me your thoughts just click on that little button down there and it will make both of us very happy :D anyway thanks for reading x

**Mione-Girl.x**_**(Samantha)**_


	8. The Club

Title:- Destined

Title:- Destined?

Author:- Mione-Girl.x

Story So Far:- Hermione and Ron have just met in the shop, Ron and the others have gone to get ready for the club, and Hermione has just met up with her mates inside the club, intoxicated.

Rating:- M

Chapter:- 8

A/N:- Hey x once again I'm so sorry for the long update, I just need more ideas for chapters, if anyone has any please review or send me a message and tell me them, I'm sure there great (: anyway heres chapter 8 the club.

**Chapter 8 – The Club**

Hermione entered intoxicated looking round for her friends, still smiling at the thought of meeting the red headed boy. She saw Liz, Stephan, Sarah and Danny sat at the bar.

"What took you?" Liz shouted over the load music, handing Hermione a drink.

"Needed some cigs, what's in this?"

"Triple vodka with red bull"

"Okay, when am I up" Hermione said drinking the drink Liz passed to her.

"Dunno, bout half an hour, not sure you might have to ask josh" she said, Hermione nodded walking over to the bar.

Josh was a good friend of Hermione's, best friends at times, he had dark brown hair with hazel eyes, he was tall and quite tanned, very muscular, he was wearing a tight black vest top with a pair of baggy jeans, Hermione smiled as she reached the bar.

"Here she is, my little Mione" josh said smiling at her

"Heyy" she smiled jumping on the bar giving him a hug, she then sat down on at stool that stood just behind the bar.

"so what can I do for you then Mione?" He smiled picking up a couple of dirty glasses from the bar counter and putting them under the bar.

"I just wanted know when I'm up" she said looking round.

"In about an hour that okay?" he placed his hands on the bar and give her a smile.

"Sure is, if I'm not too bladdered" she said winking at him.

"Fair enough, eh? What's this we got here then?" nodding towards the door "isn't that Dudley Dursleys cousin," Hermione turned looking at the door as three new people walked through the door, the first was tall with black hair, he wore round spectacles, and was holding hands with a girl, she was very slim with red hair, she was quite pretty, the third was the boy that she saw in the shop before, he looked like he was looking for someone. She smiled and turned towards Josh.

"oh why yes it is Josh" she winked at him and left the counter, to return to her friends.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

When arriving back at the Dursleys, Ron ran up the stairs. After choosing what to wear Ron went to get ready, he came out the bathroom wearing an open white shirt, with a blue vest top underneath. After waiting half an hour for Harry and Ginny, Harry walked downstairs.

"Where's Ginny?"

"Upstairs, she's just finishing her hair"

"For merlins sake, how long does she take?" Ron started pacing,

"What's got into you, you didn't even want to go at first" Harry said pulling a confused face.

"Nothing, just wanna get this over and done with" Ron stopped pacing and leant against the wall. Ginny descended from the staircase wearing a emerald coloured dress, with black heels, she had her hair down and straight with black ribbon wrapped round there.

"Thank you about time" Ginny stepped off the stairs and give Harry a kiss on the lips, he smiled.

"You look beautiful" Ginny smiled at Harrys words, she muttered a thanks then walked out the door, towards the club.

Once entering the club, Ron scanned his eyes to look for the brown eyed girl, not finding what he wanted, he headed for the bar, sitting down. Harry started ordering the drinks.

"Two beers and a double vodka and coke please"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

After dancing for about 15 minutes, she looked at Chris and pulled him down to her height.

"I'm just gunna get us something to drink, you want anything?"

"Just a beer please" he smiled at her

"Okay babe," she smiled at him and started walking off, until Chris grabbed her arm and pulled her back, he kissed her, and muttered a thanks before she walked off.

"Hey babe, back for some more" josh said to her smiling,

"Oh haha Josh, can I have one beer and a triple vodka please?"

"Oh come on Mione I told you last night –"

"Ahhh Josh come on, I'm 18 in a couple of week"

"Mione, you know I could loose my licence" Hermione sighed and turned and looked around her,

"Come on josh, and maybe _somebody_ will get lucky tonight" giving him a seductive smile. Josh grabbed her hand,

"Mione you shouldn't do that, we've been friends forever, I'm not gunna let you do that again, you need to stop giving sex for something to want." Hermione looked at him in his eyes.

"Please these last drinks, actually just fuck the beer, and just get me triple vodka please"

"Ohhh okay then." Mione smiled at him and handed him the money for it, she sat down on the stool and looked around, at the end of the bar she saw the back of the head of the boy she saw in the shop. She smiled and took her drink.

"Oh Mione, we need you to get on abit early if you don't mind."

"Course not, when do yeah want me on."

"In about 10 minutes"

"Okay that's fine. Thanks for this Josh, I owe yeah" she stood with her drink and walked over to were the boy was.

_He looks really nice tonight. Oh my god did I just say that. _She reached him, realising he was on his own she started to walk up to him, having butterflies in her stomach; she sat in the empty seat next to him.

She smiled at him, as he looked at her and he smiled back, _he has the cutest smile. Oh my god. _She smiled again and turned away from him, turning her lips to make the form of 'Oh my god' and turned back around to face him.

He was the first to make the move.

"Hi" he smiled at her and she smiled back

"Hi"

"Third time I've seen you today"

"Is it? Ohh yeah, first at the beach, second shop and now"

She laughed and looked at him in the eyes, she smiled as he grinned at her.

"I think its time we learnt each others names eh?"

_He has gorgeous eyes _"yeah I think it is" she smiled at him, he held out hand,

"Ron Weasley" she smiled and took it.

"Hermione Granger"

**A/N –**** Okay, I know its been a while, but there you have it, Chapter 8, hopefully I have the next chapter soon (: Please review and give me any ideas, any critics, any compliments, or complaints, whatever you wanna say to me, review or send a message, Thanks for reading :D **

**Mione-Girl.x**_**(Samantha)**_


	9. First Impressions

Title:- Destiny

Title:- Destiny?

Author:- Mione-Girl.x

Story So Far:- Hermione and Ron are at the club, and while getting drinks, Hermione spotted Ron at the bar, and now they have just introduced themselves.

Rating:- M

Chapter:- 9

A/N:- Right another chapter down, I wanna try and get this one out of the way, I have another idea for a new story (, anyways, ENJOY! :D

**Chapter 9 – First Impressions**

"I think its time we learnt each others names eh?"

_He has gorgeous eyes _"yeah I think it is" she smiled at him, he held out hand,

"Ron Weasley" she smiled and took it.

"Hermione Granger"

Ron smiled at her, as she smiled back, not knowing what to say. _'Thank fuck were staying at Harry's uncles for a month'. _Ron smiled at the thought, not knowing what else to say.

"You want a drink?" Hermione asked noticing his empty glass, Ron looked down towards his glass, and nodded. She turned to shout Josh over and gave him a pleading look, nodding over to Ron.

"Okay what do yeahs want?" Josh said with sigh

"Err… ill have the same again please and…Ron…" Hermione turned to Ron who was staring at his sister and Harry on the dance floor.

"ill have a beer please" Ron replied over the music, giving Hermione a smile.

Josh went to get the drinks giving Hermione a disapproving look as he turned away.

"Here yeah go" She handed Ron his drink and looked back over to Josh, who was still giving her 'the look' she sighed and turned back to Ron smiling.

Hermione and Ron talked for a while; soon it was Hermione time on karaoke.

"Okay don't laugh" Hermione laughed as she took her place in the centre of the stage.

"I wont" Ron replied. Hermione grabbed the microphone, and looked at the tiny scene which was situated on a stand, hanging from the ceiling. Reading the words off the screen, she began to sing.

"I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head"

She took her chance and looked at Ron, surprised to see him smiling. She knew she was good, everyone told her so, but knowing that Ron was there, made her have butterflies in her stomach, for some strange reason.

"(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If it ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah 

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say 

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say"

She finished her song, and jumped off stage, she ran to Ron and kissed him full on the lips, he kissed her back with just as much passion. After several minutes they pulled away.

"You were great up there" Ron said with a smile.

"I know." Going for another kiss, she kissed him again. She led him to the back of the club, near the toilets and pushed him hard against the wall.

She made her way down his neck, and pushing her hands underneath his shirt and stroking the skin that was there. She kissed his ear and nibbled on it.

"Wanna come back to mine" She whispered seductively in his ear.

"Well…Err…"

"I'll take that as a yes" She said grabbing her purse and dragging him out of the club.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Harry went to the bar to get him and Ginny a drink; he turned and saw Ron going out the door with a girl who looked vaguely familiar.

'_Looks like he's getting some tonight'_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Once at her house, Hermione dragged him upstairs, and pushed him on the bed. She straddled him and began to kiss him fiercely on the lips. She took of the open top and slowly took off the blue vest top that lay underneath and threw them carelessly on the floor. She looked at his body, '_very nice'_ she kissed his toned stomach and slowly made her way down until he stopped her and flipped her over, he started to kiss her neck, biting it slightly, he lifted her up and undid her dress taking down the straps and lying her back down, she lifted up her hips so she could slid it off, leaving her in her bra and thong, he kissed down to her breasts, until Hermione flipped them over once more, undoing his belt and unfastening the zip on his jeans.

_'What the fuck am I doing'_ Ron stopped her, with a sad smile he pushed her off; he stood, turning round to face the wall.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked confused.

"It's not right" He said running a hand through his hair and down his neck massaging it a little.

"What not right? Its sex, how can I-" she stopped seeing Ron look around for his shirt, picking up the vest top and turning round to look at her.

"We've only just met" Ron sighed

"So, yeah just gunna leave me, I'm a woman, I need my needs" Hermione shouted and pointing to herself, _'if looks could kill'_ Ron thought sitting down on the bed, messing with his other shirt.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Ron looked at Hermione. She stood up from her position on the bed, and went over to the wardrobe; she grabbed a black silk gown and pulled it on.

"Why? You're not a Vir-"

"Of corse I'm not, it's just…" Ron sighed and ran another hand through his hair.

"It's just WHAT?" Hermione exasperated, waving her hands in the air.

"We've only just met, and were…well…we've been drinking its not…" Ron stood up putting on his top shirt.

"It's not what?" Hermione said, looking at Ron as if he was an alien.

"Its not… ME" Ron said heading for the door.

"Hang on! Your telling me, you don't want to have sex because you've had a bit to drink and its not you" Ron nodded and Hermione turned round laughing, rubbing her hands over her eyes, she turned back to him.

"But it's me, it's who I am, ask anyone" Hermione waved her hand in a circle indicating the 'anyone' she just stated.

"I highly doubt that" Hermione looked at him with softer facial features. "I really am sorry Hermione" He gave her a smile and walked through the door.

**A/N – ****YEY! Another chapter down, aren't you so proud of me? Well thanks for all your ideas. And I hope you like this new chapter. More ideas will help me update quicker (: hinthint: P Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I liked writing it (: thanks again for all your support and your wonderful ideas: D any ideas? Comments? Complaints? Press that little button down there: D **

**Thanks again x**

**Idina Malfoy:**** thanks for the idea, it really helped any more? Feel free to share them with me :) **

**Mione-Girl.x**_**(Samantha)**_


	10. The Mistake

Title:- Destiny

Title:- Destiny?

Author:- Mione-Girl.x

Story So Far:- Hermione and Ron met at the club and both found a liking for each other, they went back to Hermione's house for… well I think everyone knows but Ron turned her down now what will happen.

Rating:- M

Chapter:- 10

A/N:- Here it is the late, overdue chapter 10 I just couldn't think of any ideas for this next chapter but… here it is ENJOY

**Chapter 10 – The Mistake**

"Hang on! Your telling me, you don't want to have sex because you've had a bit to drink and its not you" Ron nodded and Hermione turned round laughing, rubbing her hands over her eyes, she turned back to him.

"But it's me, it's who I am, ask anyone" Hermione waved her hand in a circle indicating the 'anyone' she just stated.

"I highly doubt that" Hermione looked at him with softer facial features. "I really am sorry Hermione" He gave her a smile and walked through the door.

Hermione covered her face with her hands and sat down on her bed. Slowly removing her hands from her face she couldn't help feel stupid as she stared at the door Ron had just left through.

Lying on her back, she stared at the ceiling _'you need to stop giving sex for something to want.' _These words haunted her, remembering what Josh had said at the club. Hermione sat up and sighed. Pulling on her thin black cardigan, and collecting her valuables (such as phone, car keys and house keys) she left the room.

RING! "Liz you have the worst timing" She said to herself before answering the call.

"Hello"

* * *

Ron strolled down the road of Privet Drive, staring at the floor as he walked. Wondering what she meant. _'I know she's not like that' _He thought as he continued walking.

"Ron!" Lifting his head, he saw a familiar friend. Harry.

"Where's Ginny?" noticing his friend was alone.

"Just walked her home, she was tired and I wanted to come and look for you" Ron stared at the floor and sighed. "What's up mate?"

Ron looked at Harry with the 'I'll tell you at home look' and continued walking.

* * *

"Hello"

"Hey Mione, where did you go? Chris was worried and Sarah said she saw you left with a different lad, and now Chris is upset" Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Sarah's right, tell Chris stop being pathetic and I'll phone him" She sighed once more. "Liz I really have to go, I'll tell you everything tomorrow."

"Okay Mione, see you tomorrow" Hanging up the phone Hermione knew her friend was angry at her, she had found Hermione a really nice boy and then suddenly she dropped him. Well what can she expect Hermione always does this. _'Liz should be used to this by now' _Sighing once again she carried on down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

"Hermione Granger!" Harry looked shocked but Ron stared at him with a confused expression.

"Yeah why?" Harry stood and circled the room.

"Ron, do you know what your getting yourself into. Hermione Granger is… well… a slag! She sleeps with most men on the estates." Harry stared at Ron as if to say 'notice I said estates. Not estate.'

"Oh so that's what she meant, I guess I just didn't believe that" Ron talking to himself more than to his friend looked up at Harry and noticed a confused expression.

"What do you mean, 'that's what she meant'?" Ron sighed and lay back starring at the ceiling.

" She said to me, this is who she is, ask anyone. I guess I just didn't believe that" Harry sat on the bed next to Ron giving him a sympathetic look. Whilst Ron rubbed his face with his hands.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

* * *

Hermione drove onto Privet Drive questioning herself, as she stared at the house. She knew Harry lived with Dudley Dursley and if Ron was with Harry maybe he was still with Harry.

"I cant believe im doing this." Speaking to herself as she walked down the drive way.

Reaching the door and taking a deep breath, she raised her fist to the door and knocked twice. She could hear someone moving closer to the door.

"Oh great" Hermione muttered noticing that the figure opening the door was not the one she wanted to see. The door opened.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Ron followed Harry as he walked down the stairs after hearing his cousin shout. At first Ron thought, maybe it was Dudley's ex girlfriend to grovel, and he would have loved to see that, and knew so would his friend. However upon reaching the door he noticed the person at the door was also arguing and it was a familiar voice he had heard.

"Dudley just let her in" Harry said to his cousin.

"Fine he's there." Pointing to Ron. "Don't be long" Dudley said harshly, Ron could of sworn he heard him say 'slag' under his breath.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Hermione.

"I think we need to talk" noticing harry was still in the room "Alone."

Ron noticed Harrys shocked expression and nodded at him as if to say 'I'll be fine mate', before turning round and going upstairs.

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I'm here to see Ron Weasley" Exhausted Hermione couldn't be bothered arguing.

"Your not welcome here" She looked at Dudley and shook her head.

"Come on Dudley, if he's here just tell him."

"Not after what you did to Emma" Hermione could here footsteps coming down the stairs. Bringing her attention back to Dudley.

"I thought you two had split up anyway?" The footsteps had stopped and Hermione notices a black headed figure coming towards the door.

"Dudley just let her in" _'looks like Ron has told him everything'_

"Dudley just let her in" Harry said to his cousin.

"Fine he's there." Pointing to Ron. "Don't be long" Dudley said harshly, Hermione thought she had heard him say 'slag' under his breath as he walked into the living room but sighed and let it go.

"What are you doing here?" Ron was standing on the stairs as Harry let her in and she looked at him.

"I think we need to talk" noticing harry was still in the room "Alone."

Hermione looked at Ron seeing him nod before turning round and going upstairs Hermione followed whilst Harry closed the door and followed his cousin into the living room.

Follwing Ron into what appeared to be Harry's room. It was small and cramped. A single bed laid just at the side of the window with a wardrobe in front of it. On the other side of the windows there was a dresser with an empty cage on top of it. The floor was covered with a blow up mattress which was spread with covers that was neatly made. There was little room to walk on.

Ron sat on what was Harry's bed and stared at her, she could feel his eyes burning into him as she gazed around the room.

"So… What do you want to talk about?"

Hermione turned to look at him. "Well… I just wanted to say…Erm" She sighed and lent by the wall near the door. "I'm sorry."

Ron sat up and looked at her. "Hermione" but before he could continue Hermione interrupted.

"Ron, I feel awful its just… this is who I am!" waving her hands around empashising the word 'this'. "I've been like this for nearly 5 years now"

"Well I don't believe that" She heard Ron sigh and looked at him. Narrowing her eyes she moved closer, walking on what little room she had.

"What do you mean you don't believe that?" She put her hands on her hips and looked at him.

"I just mean I think your only like that because your friends are like that"

Moving her hands all over the place, she could feel her blood boil. _'who does he think he is he doesn't know me_'

"You don't know me!" She knew her voice was raising. "We spend an hour together and you think you know me!" Ron looked at her as if to say 'are you finished?' "WELL YOU DON'T!"

Swinging her hand down by her sides, she saw the shock on Ron's face, Hermione's eyes widened as sparks flew from her fingertips. Ron's mouth was open as Hermione looked at him, before turning and leaving the room and the house.

**A/N –**** Okay, I know its been a while, but there you have it, Chapter 10, hopefully I have the next chapter soon (: Please review and give me any ideas, any critics, any compliments, or complaints, whatever you want to say to me, review or send a message. If anyone can think of any ideas for the next chapter please don't be shy and tell me. Thanks for reading :D **

**Mione-Girl.x**_**(Samantha)**_


	11. The Secret

Title:- Destiny

Title:- Destiny?

Author:- Mione-Girl.x

Story So Far:- After being rejected by Ron, Hermione believes she needs to apologise for her actions and therefore decides to go over to Private drive and explain, however she gets angry and Ron sees the secret has been hiding since she was 11 years old.

Rating:- M

Chapter:- 11

**Chapter 11: The Secret**

'_She's a witch'_. I couldn't contemplate the scene I had just witnessed. Unaware of what to do now I sat down on the bed thinking of all the things that she must have missed out on.

'Hey what happened' it was Harry he must have heard from down stairs.

'Nothing mate, I need some fresh air' I stated a matter of fact way. I had to go see her, I had so many questions. I got her address off Harry and decided to go over. I decided to apparate just outside the estate.

I walked up the footpath unaware of what I should say. I lifted my hand in order to know and paused, I had no idea what to say to her, _'she must have known, she must have gotten that letter from Hogwarts all those years ago'_. I had so many questions but no idea in how to voice them. I swallowed hard, in order to remove the lump in my throat and knocked on the door. It wasn't Hermione who opened up but an older version of her _'must be her mum'_ I thought.

'Is Hermione in?' I said in the calmest voice I could muster.

'Yes upstairs, first door on the left' she gave me a disapproving look and shook her head as though she'd done this many of time_. 'Maybe Hermione's brought more men back here than I care to imagine_.' I couldn't understand what made me so close to her, I felt like we had a connection.

I walked up the spiral staircase with my heart racing, I seen that her door was open as I reached the landing. I could see she was sat on her bed holding a piece of parchment with tears streaming down her face, she looked so vulnerable.

I stepped a little closer, the floor creaked and Hermione's head lifted up her eyes burning into mine so I said the only thing that came to mind… 'Hey'.

* * *

I ran out of the house not knowing what to do, he saw, I knew he had due to his facial expression, how was I to explain something like that. So I did the one thing I was good at… I ran.

When I got home I wandered to my room, hearing mum shout me several times but I ignored her, she must be shocked, I hadn't been in this early since I was 14 years old. Still I wasn't in the mood to talk to her.

I got changed into a pair of shorts I wore for P.E in school and an old t-shirt and crumbled on the bed, I had no idea what to do. My head was spinning, I sat up and looked around the room. I slipped off the bed and kneeled down on the floor, pushing my bed slightly in order to move it, there was a visible piece of the carpet which had been peeled back several times. I peeled it back once more and lifted the floor board up in order to get to what id been hiding down there for the past 8 years.

I pulled up the box and placed it on my bed, putting everything back in the place it was, I climbed back up and sat next to it, I let out a heavy gust of wind when I knew I was about to make it a reality again like it was all those years ago.

Opening the box I looked through it in order to find a very important piece of paper, it was creased and had an old musty smell from being locked away for so long. I picked it up and unfolded it, I could feel my eyes burning with tears, I tried to push them back and read silently to myself:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am pleased to inform that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school off Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed with this letter is a list of all the required items you will need. _

_I will looking forward to seeing you at Hogwarts on September 1st._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Albus Dumbledor. _

The tears in my eyes were already streaming down my face. My life would have been so different if I had accepted the offer. I used to be smart and stubborn now I'm the girl that everyone knows for opening her legs to every one. I used to think that I did it to make myself feel wanted but now I know differently, I remember how excited I was when I got that letter, and so disappointed when mum and dad said I couldn't go. That was around the time I started to go off the rails a bit.

There was a creak just outside my bedroom door and I looked up_… 'what's he doing here'_

'Hey' he said looking rather sheepish; I tried to hide the letter and stood up.

'What are you doing here?' I folded my arms to show I was being stern.

'I wanted to talk' he said coming closer to me, he didn't seem shocked by what he had witnessed _'maybe he didn't see anything'_ he seemed extremely calm.

'There's nothing to talk about' I said turning round to avoid giving him eye contact, I breathed deeply my chest was pounding, I could see it rage up and down as my breathing got heavier I was angry yet scared, no-one except my parents know about this.

'I wanna talk about what happened in Harry's room' I closed my eyes, he saw what happened, it was obvious now he wanted to know how it happened and I had know way of explaining that to him.

I turned and raised my eyebrows as though I didn't know what he was talking about.

'Nothing happened in Harry's room'

He walked closer to me and put his hands on my arms, I was forced to look at him like a magnet from his eyes to mine. As I looked into his eyes, I saw no anger or curiosity but an understanding, it felt like we were like that for an hour when it must have been only a minute before he said something that made my heart race

'I know Hermione'

'Know what?'

'I know you're a witch'

**A/N: I know it's quite short but I haven't updated in a very long time and due to many emails telling me to update I decided to do that whilst I have a bit more spare time on my hands. Thanks to everyone who's been really supportive and I will be updating again shortly. Thanks for reading :)**

**Mione-Girl.x**


End file.
